I See Myself With You
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: A collection of one shots about Mark Cyr and Sara. Because ultimately he sees himself with her entirely and there is absolutely no one else.
1. Chapter 1

Mark Cyr has just gotten a brand new job as the Junior Class English Teacher at Berkley High School. He has no idea what to expect. The first day is always full of incredible surprises. But none more so then this.

He is incredibly nervous right now. He so wishes he hadn't quit smoking cold. He needs to calm down. So he goes outside for a breath and sees her for the firs time. It's Sara Braver man ( or so says her nametag) he realizes how pretty she looks and looks down blushing slightly at the though of crushing on his student's mother. Amber doesn't know and his position is slightly precarious as it is right now anyway, being brand new and all. But he goes for it and asks for some of her ( god forbid nicotine) gum and she offers him a piece. They talk without fear and he realizes how easy it is to actually have a conversation with Sara over something as childlike and crazy as blowing bubbles. She smiles and his eyes unintentionally light up at seeing it. He has never seen anything more beautiful and he, only 26, hasn't been around much romantic wise. But she looks a lot older but he doesn't even see that. age. What is age anyway? He thinks of his absolute favorite poet Emily Dickenson and smiles.

Surprises make life so sweet. he thinks and finds himself forgetting that he needs to entertain other parents who are here for this open house.

But he doesn't see anyone else. she's there and that's it for him.

Sara is the sweetest surprise there is for Mark and he feels something for her already, despite her being Amber's mother. He only thinks of it but does not make a move just yet. He tanks her for the gum and blindly steps into the door.

" Please be careful of the door." he says to her a little silly really laughing at himself at how stupid he looks right now.

But he doesn't care because all he sees is her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark Cyr was a wrestler back in his high school days. His idea to show Sara Braverman his yearbook from back then seemed like a good idea at the time, although he was still totally embarrassed by what he did back in high school and he didn't want her to see that he looked funny, even now, having grown a fuzzy beard on his chin and a slight mustache over his top lip. He always though she was pretty but he was incredibly nervous about what Sara herself would think.

People had even went so far as to call him Mark The Shark. Now that was totally stupid even if he had been a good wrestler.

Showing off the yearbook had been a good idea at the time but it was not now as he lay down on her bed in the guest house looking at her face, trying to stifle a laugh at the way he looked.

" Sara Braverman, don't laugh at me. It hurts my feelings." He said and she burst into laughter at the way his own poetic and sensitive soul was locked inside her own heart.

" Can you show mw some wrestling moves Mark?" Sara asked and he was surprised at this.

"You want to wrestle me? Seriously?"

" Yeah, I mean you are really big and strong, I just want to see if you still got what it takes to take down an opponent."

He thought about it some before he gave her an answer. Wrestling Sara Braverman could lead to some pretty surprising and unexpected places. But he had to be gentle because she wasn't used to the force with which one would really wrestle someone else but then he looked at her and remembered what she had been through with Drew and Amber, great kids, and her ex Seth who was a drug addict.

It hurt him to know that she had made that mistake and he vowed to give her better than Seth had, more time and effort and other things as well if that was what she wanted down the line.

He totally saw having a baby with her. Just not yet. He still had a few things to do, like climb Machu Pichu and go to Morrocco to write at Jack Keroak's special bar. He had a lot of things to do with his life that would make him happy and feel good.

But all he could do write now was look into Sara Braverman's eyes and smile wide, white teeth gleaming against the dark of his new moustache.

She stared at him and asked again. " Can you show me some wrestling moves please? So I can pin you."

He rolled over ontop of her body.

" You think your gonna beat me up is that it?'

' Just pin you down is all I want.' she laughed and the giggle sound was music to his ears.

Emily Dickenson wasn't the only thing that made Mark happy. Hearing Sara laugh that way always did the trick as well and he wanted to hear it again.

" You want to wrestle a bit Sara, then yes we can do that."

She was already down on her stomach and she was making high pitched noises of " Oh help me Mark. I can't move! No don't please don't. I can't move."

He pushed her shoulders down so that he could get onto her back and press his knees into her back with little force so that she wouldn't get hurt.

He was loving this and she was laughing, giggling again and he was the one who made it all happen, such a happy sound, Sara's laugh.

" Stop stop Mark don't." she said in the high pitched voice that he loved. He put his hands under her to grab hold of her arms and flipped her entire body over so she was laying stunned into silence on her back.

He was above her, arms pinned over her head and he was holding onto them strong and fast.

He was laughing himself and she was silent having never seen this kind of strength before from such a well toned man as Mark Cyr. English teacher by day holed up in the local coffee shop or library reading poetry and other books and this, new aggressive side of him was something that Sara herself had never seen before nor could she deny the way he now made her feel. The pounding heartbeat she now heard over the silence was no doubt a dead giveaway for the way he made her feel.

Mark said this from his place above her. " Tap out Sara. Tap out. You give up yet?"

" Never." she said and he pressed her wrists with his hands harder so she couldn't get them free.

" Give up?" he asked as he moved his legs so that they were set to wrap around her own body and pull her close if she gave him the okay to do so.

He hoped she would but he was also a gentleman who was also a decent teacher and had dignity and composure when having a conversation with someone.

Except, Sara made all of it, everything that made Mark Cyr a decent and respectable human being, fly out the window.

He only saw her right now and he wanted her desperately but just not yet.

She had to tap out first and she was a fighter who, judging by the way things were going right now had few reasons she would want to give up.

He moaned slightly as the feelings inside his body overwhelmed him.

" Sara Braverman... give up... tap out... I can still win this game. Tap out." He pressed harder and she felt Mark graze the top of her body with his own and was overwhelmed as well.

He looked into her eyes, her face heated from the gane and got an idea as to how to make her quit. It was probably cheating but he was a better wrestler than to cheat on purpose. But with her, he couldn't hold out for that long.

" I want you to give Sara Braveman. Tap out. It's that simple. just tap the bed like this."

He made contact with her lower reigon as he showed her how to do it.

" One... two... three..."

Then he flipped her body back over ontop of him and she moaned his name fiercely into his ear biting down in the process.

" You want to do something else Sara. just give me the okay. Tap out like that. Just like I showed you. Tha's all you have to do..." He broght her body back around and ended up in the same position he had been this whole time, pinned arms and a shocked face. He pressed harder this time and she glowed with fire in her eyes, another thing which Mark himself loved about her.

Sara was a fighter with fire inside of her and he was hoping to get it out eventually.

But she just wouldn't give in.

He tried kissing it all out of her but that only made him feel worse.

Keep it together Mark. She has to give.

" You want this?" he said and she moaned an answer of which he didn't hear the words that were said at all too focused on his task to hear much else.

" You gotta tap out if you are finished with this. " he reminded her and she kissed his neck seductively. He shivered and got himself out of her reach. In charge as best he could be under these circumstabces of the wrestling situation.

" You want me, you tap out and we play a different game. You just have to tap out Sara. Tap out and that's it."

" Mark please... please..." she moaned deeply. " I can't move."

" Give up?"

" Give you what you want. I know you want me too. It's okay to do it if you want. But no pressure."

: No problem." he said " Just give and tap out."

She kissed him and he pinned her arms down.

" Say the words Sara Braverman."

" I want you Mark."

He laughed. " Wrong words baby. Just say I give"

She was itching for his lips and he was just ever so deliciously out of reach and she was yearning for him now so she felt the fighting sprit start to die down a bit inside her. It instead made way to a new feeling altogether.

She waited until she could all but contain the passion welling inside her and then she breathed the words so that he could hear her voice and the yearning inside it.

She needed Mark Cyr to know that HE had caused her to erupt this way in such passion and desire that she had all she could to give up and tap out of their little wrestling game.

" Mark..."

" Yes Sara?

" I ,,,,,,, give... up..." she breathed tapping the side of the bed with a foot and he let her go.

" I love you." Mark said smiling at her again. " I love you Sara braverman. So much. Have I ever told you that?"

" I love you too Mark Cyr. " Sara said and she smiled back from her place on the bed.

He stared at her and they stayed that way for a while. It seemed like forever but neither of them could stand to look away. He loved her and she only saw him.

Sara rolled herself over and they sat facing each other with her legs around his waist.

" Kiss me?"

" Yes please." he said laughing a little silliy and they did, Mark laying Sara down on the bed and covering them up with the blanket so that nobody saw what was going to happen now.

They knew... They knew.. They could only see each other now and they knew they would do so every day for the rest of their lives.

They wrestled many times that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara is sad today. she sees her ex boyfriend Seth for the first time in years and he says that he wants her back. she's already been through so much heartbreak with him and she has the kids to think about now. even though they are both teenagers by now and don;t have to worry about anything anymore. they can make their own decisions.

" The kids are big and strong. They can decide whether or not to see their father themselves." she says to herself.

But he's outside with a hot coffee walking tworeds a bench. The one she just so happens to be sitting on right now and he sees and hears her talking.

" You're right." he says and she turns around a little afriad.

" Hiw much did you hear Mark?"

" The last part but it's okay. I actually was just looking for a place to sit down and drink my coffee before I have to go back to class."

" It's okay."

" Well just so you know, they both are great kids. Drew and Amber both are going to do great things. You know? I understand it's hard but sometimes you just have to belive. do you understand what I am trying to say Sara?"

She nodds her head yes and he leans in begining to unconsciencly at first run his hand without the coffee slowly up and down her back in a hypnotic kind of motion that makes her close her eyes, lean in to the touch of him and into him as well. though she doesn't know she is doing this until she in fact kisses him right where he wants her to. lIps part and the tounge ever so slowly slides in and they are making out right there on the bench. Goos thing they are far enough away so that none if his teacher coworkers see them doing such a scandalous thing on school property.

But he lets himself go and she lets herself enjoy it as fully as she is able to right now. without the kids and without Seth bothering her life. He's in it and there is noone else she would rather have.

In her life.. in her arms.. in her mouth...

It's all just him and her and this is ever so perfect.

He lets go and stares at her.

" Woah!"

" Wow!"

And all is incredibly quiet between them bth until she decides she needs to go.

" Did I mess up something? Should I have even said woah? I mean-" he stutters nervously and she's blushing becuase it;s actually cute.

" No. That was perfectly fine."

" Sara please... stay here... stay..' he begs with blue eyes looking like a wounded puppy she belives though she has never actually seen a guy do that so she doesn't know what it looks like.

he is still string at her.

she sits back down and they kiss again.

as they let go she says" I belive you."

she stands upright and begins to walk away before he actually says it out loud.

" I love you... Sara Bravermen."

She stops in her tracks before going back over to the bench and taking his face in between her hands giving him a heart wrenching kiss on the mouth like he likes though she herself doesn't know that.

They mean the world to each other even then.

and at last Sara herself is beginning to see that.

Becuase she says it in unision with him now.

" I love you. too."

" Always."

" Thank you." she says not wanting to walk away from him after hearing that.

" You are so totaly welcome."


End file.
